sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic's Dictionary
Jan 1, 2014 " I am currently hated due to my overly fast speed. I'm faster than god himself. I'm so bad, i can't even fight against 10 people at once. But i fought Shrek and won. So i proved it. Anyways, i'm still taking speed lessons at my speed school." Jan 4, 2014 "It has not been easy for me. Shedew gave me a pair of headphones and a 4' flashdrive to put vaporwave on. It's pretty weird for gods sake. Today, i have five days off my speed school due to maintenance after my school had a lockdown. I wasn't hurt during it however. My day's been pretty good even though. I'm still in research on vaporwave after dance school." Jan 15, 2014 Note: This part of Sanic's diary was thrown into a fire accidentally two minutes after he wrote it. "I think Taels was a disgrace to me. I've completed another level however, and finished a A on my dance class test. I am pretty great on my dance class test. It was fun however. I loved it bad. Besides, i was not feeling well and i had to go to school anyways. I'm also saving up for a speed tracker. I also collect (omitted further: pokemon cards. I scorched my log today, and it's pretty hot. Like, 240 degrees there but 80 in here. I should go cool my room down.) We learned that after "I also collect", the paper was torn and shredded to pieces before being burnt into his 240 degrees log. This is currently the only page that is missing. February 1, 2015 "It's been busy for me today. Sorry for the late diary entry, but uh... Amy basically crushed Shedew in public with her ten foot hammer. I also ran for my life as Amy came running after me. Two days later, i found a hiding place which is a small workshed in the middle of a forest with tall and broken trees. Trust me, i see tree trunks broken and on the ground. The door also has an inside lock, so you can close and open it through the inside. I ate fruit from a small fruit bowl waiting for Amy to get away. I spent one year in there. One year. Literally. Do you hear what i am saying about it? Anyways, this is my final day on my summer break from dance class. I'm moving into 6th grade dance class. My school is fun as always. Bye." We learned Sanic ran for his life and hid in a small toolshed, in which he ate fruits for a whole year. Seems pretty healthy, ehh? February 6, 2015 "I think Amy's gone now. She's been smashing on my door with a hammer attempting to get in. At least she is gone now. She's probally calling the police as i hear weird noises. I checked out the door, and Amy was arrested. I heard she was arrested because "she attempted to get into a wood shed with someone in it and make a home invasion." Isn't a shack not a home, as there's only 300,000 people living in a small shack, sitting for their lives? I guess so. I met another friend who goes to my school. His name is Skeleton Chair and today's his first day of school. I ate the last fruit too, and now i have nothing to eat. Good thing there's a water dispenser there... Oh wait, it's not working. Welp, it seems like i have to stay in here as i accidentally broke the lock and now it won't open. Help me." A month and 12 days later, he actually managed to get out. March 12, 2015 "I finally got out from the shed i mentioned last month. Yes. I actually used a tool to break the lock and get outside. It smells weird outside. I should take a hike in the forest. But i left my stuff, so i'm walking back. There is no taxi station here." Jan 1, 2016 "After a few weeks being home, I went outside. I saw a guy in a van who said he had free candy, so I went fast and he told me to get in for some candy. I ran in and he closed the door and said "You rlly thought there was candy m8?" Now I am stuck in a van with no candy. Pls help." September 10, 2016. "I got out of the candy van and my mom grounded me for ∞ centuries. I am not grounded now and I am at School. It is annoying cuz I broke up with my ex girl (my XBox BadHardware60). Now I am at school while I was grounded my entire Winter Break and Summer Break and I am stuck in the Underworld (Where School takes place.)" December 11, 2016. "I see a portal and I went in. Now I am stuck working at Pizza Hut. Pls help!" Weedonia 69,4200 "Things are going better for me smoking weed everyday.I bloody love the dorito stock here at Doridonalds! Category:Sanic Works At Pizza Hut Category:Speed school Category:Sanic teh hedgehog Category:Diary Category:Things Sanic Likes Category:Articles